délire à poils et à moustaches
by Louise Malone
Summary: Le professeur Rogue aime les chats. Si si. Et ça peut le mener loin...Au moins jusqu'à Hermione Granger...
1. chatte

_**ndla: le but de cet OS est juste d'être amusant ;-)**_

Hermione Granger en avait assez.

Ron, Harry et elle étaient persuadés que Severus Rogue était un espion, et que la confiance que Dumbledore lui avait porté était une erreur.

Avec sa franchise habituelle, Ron avait même prononcé les mots « vieux fou gâteux » à propos de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

L'heure était grave mais pas encore tragique et Hermione, avec le courage et la détermination qui la caractérisaient avait décidé d'agir.

C'est en secret qu'elle avait longuement travaillé sur le sujet.

Et enfin, un soir de novembre gris et pluvieux elle réussit à atteindre son but.

Elle se transforma en chat.

En minette à longs poils bruns pour être exacte.

Ginny, qui partageait sa chambre, dormait profondément et Hermione s'approcha du miroir sans avoir à se cacher.

Elle se trouva plus belle en chatte qu'en humaine mais frémit des moustaches en constatant que son épaisse queue était toute embroussaillée…

Elle se tortilla, et lécha furieusement son nouvel appendice, sans cependant arriver à quelque conclusion que ce soit…

Tant pis.

Elle fit le tour de la chambre, testant ses coussinets et sauta sur le lit de Ginny.

Celle-ci gémit dans son sommeil et Hermione sauta avec grâce au bas du lit : parfait.

Elle n'éprouvait aucun effort à courir non plus. Voilà qui était agréable…

Alors, elle se glissa par la porte du dortoir qu'elle avait prit la précaution de laisser entrebâillée et s'aventura dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle ne croisa personne de plus dangereux qu'une souris, qui détala à sa vue.

Rapidement, Hermione arriva à sa destination : les cachots du Professeur Rogue.

La porte était fermée mais il y avait suffisamment d'espace sous la porte pour qu'elle s'y faufile, en s'aplatissant de son mieux.

Maudissant ses rondeurs de chatte, elle réussit à s'extraire , non sans perdre quelques poils au passage.

Elle se colla contre le mur et regarda autour d'elle. Le cachot était dans la pénombre mais Hermione put tester sa nouvelle vision nocturne qui était décidément très pratique.

Pas trace de Rogue.

Elle avança nonchalamment vers le cachot du fond, ou vacillait une lumière.

Et elle le vit.

Le professeur Rogue était assis dans un vieux fauteuil de cuir, penché sur un grimoire qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Hermione tendit son coup gracile mais elle ne parvenait décidément pas à lire quelques lignes que ce soit…

Elle s'avança prudemment.

Totalement silencieuse sur ses coussinets, elle traversa la pièce en profitant de la pénombre ambiante et arriva sans encombres aux pieds du fauteuil professoral.

Rogue n'avait pas bougé et Hermione tendit un museau frémissant d'impatience vers la couverture du grimoire.

Elle réussit à lire deux mots, en tirant une petite langue rose et pointue:

« Dragon dangereux »

Elle s'impatienta et chercha un point d'appui sur le pied du fauteuil pour se dresser sur ses pates afin de mieux lire.

Mais peu habituée à avoir une queue, surtout aussi fournie, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en faisant cela sa queue touchait la jambe du professeur.

Il abaissa brusquement le grimoire et baissa les yeux.

Hermione sursauta et voulut crier: un miaulement de terreur s'échappa de sa bouche.

Et il se produisit alors une chose qu'aucun élève (vivant) de Poudlard ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir vécu: le professeur Rogue sourit.

Hermione en fut plus terrifiée encore: elle pensa qu'il l'avait reconnue et qu'il s'apprêtait à la tuer…

Mais il tendit la main et attrapa souplement la chatte, et la souleva vers son visage:

« Mais qu'avons-nous là? Un magnifique chaton! Tu es très beau tu sais ça?! »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses moustaches et ne cherchait même pas à s'enfuir, totalement sous le choc.

Le professeur Rogue caressa le dos d'Hermione et son sourire s'agrandit:

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu! Je n'aurais pas pu oublier un si mignon petit chat! Au fait, tu es un jeune homme ou une demoiselle? »

Il retourna prestement une Hermione atterrée qui se tortilla en réalisant ce qu'allait faire son professeur mais c'était déjà trop tard: il avait écarté ses pattes arrières et repoussait ses poils des doigts:

« Une jeune fille! Et toute jeune encore, j'espère que tu ne tomberas pas dans les pattes de Miss Teigne, tu es si belle, elle te ferait du mal…. Allez viens par là, je vais te donner à manger! »

Il se leva, cala Hermione contre son épaule et ouvrit une porte toute en caressant le dos de…Euh…Du chat, Hermione elle-même ne savait plus très bien ou elle en était.

Il monta un escalier en colimaçon et Hermione commença à paniquer: elle essaya de s'échapper mais il resserra doucement sa poigne sur le petit corps en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes:

« Allons minette, tout va bien, je vais te donner de bonnes choses! »

Il ouvrit une autre porte et Hermine comprit qu'ils pénétraient dans les appartements privés du professeur, ce qui la calma un peu: après tout, elle était là pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Et ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, pour aussi surprenant que cela soit, ne donnait pas beaucoup d'information valables pour l'ordre…Elle devait en savoir plus!

Severus posa Hermione sur la table de bois et ouvrit un buffet.

La jeune…Fille-chatte en profita pour regarder autour d'elle: la pièce était grande, remplie de bibliothèques surchargées de livres et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en frémir des moustaches d'envie. La pièce était grande, mais en dehors des bibliothèques surchargées elle était plutôt épurée.

Hermione sursauta quand un bol se posa devant elle:

« Allez, régale toi! »

Elle approcha un museau suspicieux et constata que le bol était plein de lait. Elle lapa quelques gorgées puis secoua la tête pour chasser les gouttes de ses moustaches. Après quoi elle posa ses petites fesses de chat et observa son professeur de potions.

Il souriait.

Hermione manqua s'étrangler: elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer à ça.

Il caressa avec beaucoup de douceur sa tête, puis la gratouilla sous le menton et lui dit:

« Tu n'aimes pas le lait? Je dois avoir un peu de jambon quelque part! »

Médusée, Hermione observa le professeur couper le plus fin possible une tranche de jambon dans une assiette avant de la pousser vers elle.

Elle en mangea la moitié, consciente qu'il lui fallait avoir une attitude de chat pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Elle espérait qu'il allait ensuite la laisser vagabonder, afin qu'elle puisse en apprendre davantage, mais pas du tout:

Il la prit aux creux de ses bras et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Hermione se retrouva juchée sur le lavabo, et bientôt brossée par un Rogue qui ne paraissait pas se lasser:

« Quels magnifiques poils tu as! Quand tu auras grandit les males se battront pour toi, tu es belle! Oh tu aimes qu'o te brosse hein chérie? Bien sur que tu aimes! Là sur le dos? Allez, un peu le ventre. Après on fera la queue elle est tellement emmêlée… »

Hermione ne put que s'avouer qu'il savait s'occuper d'un chat.

Quand il en eut enfin terminé elle avait le poil brillant et parfaitement lisse.

Il lui tapota alors la tête et lui dit:

« Bon, je vais me laver, ne t'en ais pas je ne te mouillerai pas… »

Hermione paniqua, et non sans raison: son professeur se déshabilla, sans bien sur se cacher d'un chat...

Elle recula contre la paroi carrelée et tourna la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu…

Et ses moustaches en frisèrent: le professeur Rogue était désormais nu. Penser à ça la veille aurait été pour Hermione le pire des cauchemars mais à présent qu'elle l'avait …De visu…Elle était bien obligée de reconnaitre qu'il était plus que bien fait: musclé sans outrance, et surtout bien…Equipé.

Hermione n'avait eu des rapports qu'avec Ron qui n'était déjà pas une mauviette mais là…Son sexe, au repos, était déjà impressionnant.

Elle le regarda se doucher, comme hypnotisée…

Une fois séché il enfila un caleçon vert foncé et reprit Hermione dans ses bras:

« Allez, chérie, au lit! »

Hermione miaula faiblement: au lit? Mais comment allait-elle se sortir de ce mauvais pas?

Il entra dans une chambre ou un grand lit à baldaquin trônait.

Il s'allongea dessus et posa Hermione sur le coussin à côté de celui ou il avait mit sa tête. Il la caressa un moment puis se relava en lui disant:

« Tiens toi tranquille petite, je dois écrire un courrier! »

Il s'installa alors à un bureau d'acajou et bien entendu Hermione sauta au bas du lit et grimpa sur le bureau.

Imitant Pattenrond, elle se coucha sur le bureau, le nez sur le parchemin, ce qui lui permit de lire ce qu'écrivait son professeur.

Elle sentit ses moustaches pointer vers le bas: le courrier était adressé à Lucius Malfoy et il lui donnait très visiblement de fausses informations…Severus Rogue était réellement du côté de l'ordre…

Il roula le parchemin et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Hermione y vit son salut et sauta sur le rebord. Mais Rogue poussa un cri rauque et la rattrapa par la peau du cou:

« Tu es folle minette? Regarde comme c'est haut! »

Hermione, serrée contre le torse du professeur risqua un œil et constata en effet qu'elle se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

Elle miaula désespérément.

« Allons, tout va bien, je t'ai sauvée! »

Il attrapa alors le hibou noir qui s'avançait et fixa le rouleau à l'anneau prévu à cet effet, avant de donner des graines et de l'eau à l'animal, puis de le laisser partir.

Il referma la fenêtre et alla se coucher.

Hermione se demandait si elle allait parvenir à ouvrir la porte avec ses petites pattes une fois qu'il serait endormit mais Severus se mit à la caresser longuement.

Sur le dos, sur le ventre , en la retournant doucement, puis sur la tête et sous le menton.

Elle sentit un incroyable bien-être s'emparer d'elle, puis une fatigue immense la fit fermer les yeux.

Etre un chat était plus fatiguant qu'elle n'aurait cru…

Hermione ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin.

Et tout de suite plusieurs constatations s'imposèrent à son esprit.

Tout d'abord elle était toujours dans le lit de son professeur de potions, qui dormait encore, couché à ses côtés, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon…Lequel était déformé par ce qui paraissait être une érection matinale de toute beauté.

Ensuite elle-même était nue.

Et elle avait retrouvé sa forme humaine.

_**ndla: Si vous trouvez ça amusant, je peux faire un deuxième chapitre (lemoné...)**_


	2. chat

Elle déglutit et rampa vers le bord du lit. Les chances pour qu'elle réussisse à sortir du lit , enfiler un vêtement de Rogue, sortir de la chambre puis de l'appartement, tout ceci sans réveiller son professeur et sans sa baguette étaient minces, mais elle se devait de tenter le coup.

Mais elle était à peine redressée sur son séant que Rogue ouvrit les yeux. Elle se statufia et posa sa main sur sa jeune poitrine.

Il la fixa un instant et referma les yeux.

Elle n'osait plus bouger et attendit la suite des événements.

Il réouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, la regarda avec une expression qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais vue, et qui ressemblait fort à du désir.

Il marmonna quelques mots, qu'elle comprit comme :

« Particulièrement vivace, ce rêve… »

Mais elle n'était pas totalement certaine.

Il restait allongé, ses yeux parcourant le corps d'Hermione, avec une lueur de désir qui n'aurait jamais du se retrouver dans les yeux d'un professeur regardant une élève.

Hermione comprit sans peine qu'il pensait être encore endormit et elle prit les choses en mains, avec le courage gryffondoresque qui la caractérisait:

« Professeur…Je vais vous expliquer… »

« Oh oui, essaye de te justifier mon trésor…Tu sais comment ça finit, hein chérie?… »

Hermione ouvrit une bouche béante et le fixa, interdite.

Il paraissait en plein fantasme.

« Hum, professeur, je suis désolée. J'ai réussit à me transformer en chat et après j'en ai profité pour me promener dans le château et… »

Il paru reprendre contact avec la réalité et fronça les sourcils.

Hermione essayait de ne pas fixer son entrejambe, parce que la bosse qu'il recelait avait encore grossit et qu'elle se sentait particulièrement vulnérable, ainsi dénudée. Mais surtout, une humidité chaude et délicieuse commençait à se propager entre ses cuisses, et qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Mais il secoua la tête:

« Je dors encore, c'est évident. Que ferait Miss Granger, nue dans mon lit… »

« Je pense que je me suis retransformée durant mon sommeil professeur…C'est gênant pour vous comme pour moi… »

Il se redressa sur un coude et une expression choquée apparut sur son visage:

« Tu es vraiment là Hermione? »

Elle joua le tout pour le tout, et le pinça.

Il sursauta et bondit hors du lit:

« MISS GRANGER? Que faites vous dans mes appartements privés? Dans ma chambre? »

« Vous m'y avez amenée professeur! »

« Ne confondez pas mes rêves et la réa, je veux dire arrêtez de délirer! »

« Je vous assure! Je vous le redis, je me suis transformée en chat, et vous m'avez amenée ici et je n'ai pas pu m'échapper…Je suis désolée… »

Il avait tiré les draps du lit et les avait entortillés autour de son corps tandis qu'elle parlait, masquant sa semi nudité, mais la laissant, elle, totalement nue et sans moyen d'y remédier.

« Etes-vous devenue folle Miss Granger? »

« Non! »

« Vous êtres venue pour m'espionner? »

« Euh… »

Sans le vouloir, elle avait rougit.

Il la fixa, amer:

« C'est donc cela…Vous vouliez m'espionner…Qui vous envoie? Potter? »

« C'est une décision que j'ai prise seule! »

« Qui sait que vous êtes ici? »

« Personne »

« Pas même Miss Weasley? »

« Non! Elle dormait quand j'ai réussit la transformation… »

Il parut se détendre légèrement. Mais il la fixait, et pas précisément dans les yeux.

Elle croisa les jambes et cacha ses seins de ses mains:

« Professeur…Je souhaiterais pouvoir au moins me vêtir… »

« Pas la peine »

Dit-il d'une voix neutre. Il agita alors sa baguette et cria:

« Catus tranformorum momentanum »

Immédiatement Hermione sentit un intense tourbillon dans son corps et elle voulu protester mais ne put que miauler, faiblement bien qu'avec indignation.

Le professeur Rogue paru soulagé de la voir à nouveau transformée en chat.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit au creux de ses mains:

« Tu sais bien trop de secrets petit chat…Je devrais te garder ici. Mais j'en sais moi aussi suffisamment sur toi pour être certain que tu ne diras rien à personne, n'est-ce pas? »

Hermione agita son museau en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il la déposa à terre et elle n'eut que le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il agitait à nouveau sa baguette. De grands éclairs lui firent cacher sa tête entre ses pattes. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux qu'en entendant un miaulement rauque: un grand chat noir et bien proportionné se tenait devant elle.

Elle s'en étrangla presque de surprise.

Elle connaissait ce chat.

Elle lui avait même déjà donné à manger quand Ginny l'avait ramené! _**(ndla: voir l'OS « le chat noir » disponible sur mon profil)**_

Elle cligna des yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions:

Le…Chat-Professeur Rogue quittait déjà la pièce. Sautant sur ses pattes elle le suivit en courant.

Comme dans la vie réelle elle était nettement plus petite et assez rondelette, tandis que lui affichait de longues pattes et un corps nerveux et musclé.

Elle soupira d'envie en regardant la queue aux poils bien lustrés qui s'agitait devant elle. Elle lança un regard à la sienne, toujours aussi touffue et désordonnée.

Puis elle pouffa de rire: comme tout chat qui se respecte, il avançait la queue relevée, ce qui donnait à Hermione une vision très nette de son…Troufignon.

Combien d'élèves pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu le…Enfin, bref, du Professeur Rogue? Ou d'aucun autre Professeur d'ailleurs?

Il se retourna et la foudroya du regard. Il possédait des yeux jaunes qui la firent fermer les siens.

Il descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon, traversèrent les salles de cours de potion et trottinèrent dans l'immense couloir un long moment.

Il marchait vite et Hermione sentit ses petites pattes fatiguer.

Elle couina pour attirer son attention et il se retourna.

Elle s'effondra à terre, mélodramatiquement.

Il soupira et s'assit à ses côtés.

Mais elle était réellement épuisée et même quand il la poussa du museau elle eut du mal à se lever.

Il s'allongea alors par terre et lui fit un signe de la tête: elle comprit et grimpa sur son dos.

Elle resserra ses griffes dans les poils du chat noir en prenant garde de ne pas le blesser et il se mit à courir.

Peureuse et craignant la vitesse, elle ferma les yeux.

Il s'arrêta brutalement et la fit prestement tomber de son dos.

Elle comprit très vite en entendant des bruits de voix. Elle reconnut aussi l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient: c'était un recoin formé dans un bout de couloir qui menait à des pièces dont personne ne se servait plus.

Elle secoua sa petite tête en reconnaissant la voix de Ginny. Il lui sembla que l'autre appartenait à…Non ce n'était pas possible!

Et pourtant, très vite un couple apparut dans son champ de vision et elle reconnut bel et bien Ginny en compagnie de Draco Malfoy.

Ils se tenaient par la main et Hermione manqua tomber évanouie.

Le chat noir l'avaient poussée dans le coin le plus sombre mais Hermione avait miaulé en les voyant et Draco et Ginny tournèrent la tête vers eux.

Ils se mirent à sourire et s'approchèrent d'eux. Prestement, Ginny souleva Rogue dans ses bras et commença à le caresser et même à déposer des baisers sur le ventre et le museau de celui-ci.

Hermione en fut tellement saisie qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment que Malfoy s'emparait d'elle.

Elle se tortilla mais en vain: il la caressait déjà.

« Regarde ma chérie, Choupinet s'est trouvé un copain! »

Comme le Professeur Rogue la veille, Malfoy farfouillait les poils entre ses pattes-visiblement une détestable habitude serpentarde- et il s'exclama:

« Rectificatif! C'est une petite amie! »

Ginny se mit à glousser et, soulevant Rogue par le dessous des pattes elle le leva devant elle:

« Et alors mon gros! Tu t'es trouvé une fiancée?! C'est chouette ça! »

« Oui, elle est super mignonne en plus! Mais bon, elle m'a l'air bien jeune! »

Ginny rit plus fort:

« Sacré Choupinet! Un vrai tombeur! »

Hermione regarda le chat noir, qui restait , du moins en apparence, totalement placide.

Heureusement, Malfoy dit:

« Il faut y aller mon amour, sinon je vais être en retard en cours de potion et ce batard de Rogue est bien capable de me coller! »

« Oui tu as raison, allez les amoureux, amusez vous bien! »

Ginny et Draco posèrent les chats à terre avant de partir en courant, main dans la main.

Hermione se sentit soulevée par la peau du cou et elle protesta par une série de miaulements mais qui n'eurent aucun effet sur son compagnon félin.

Il grimpa à travers le système d'aération et ils se retrouvèrent, à la grande stupéfaction d'Hermione, dans le dortoir (désert à cette heure-là) des filles de Gryffondor.

Il la déposa à terre et disparut aussitôt.

Hermione grimpa dans son lit et souffla quelques minutes à peine avant de sentir l'espèce de tourbillon agiter son ventre et de se retransformer en humaine. Soulagée mais des plus troublées, elle s'habilla en toute hâte et courut vers la salle de potion, ou, comme l'avait souligné Malfoy, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors avaient cours avec Rogue-Choupinet.

Elle entra dans la salle après avoir discrètement frappé.

Tout le monde était déjà installé, y comprit le Professeur, qui avait son air habituel.

Elle se glissa à la dernière place disponible, à côté de Malfoy.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard surpris: jamais Hermione n'était arrivée en retard.

La voix de Professeur s'éleva:

« Miss Granger arrive un peu en retard car elle est allée rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, à ma demande. Que son retard ne serve d'excuse à personne pour en faire de même une prochaine fois… »

Ils se mirent à travailler en silence et Hermione trouva un air rêveur à Malfoy.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le chercher un peu:

« Tu devrais dormir la nuit au lieu de faire je ne sais quoi… »

Il leva vers elle un regard gris et courroucé mais très vite un sourire en coin étira sa bouche et il chuchota:

« Si tu savais avec qui… »

Elle manqua s'étrangler.

Ginny.

Avec Malfoy.

Mais l'autre continuait:

« Elle est sexy, chaude , belle et gentille…Et elle adore le sexe! »

Hermione essaya de changer de conversation:

« Malfoy amoureux, qui l'aurait cru? »

« Ouais…Et j'en suis fier en plus! »

« T'es foutu »

« J'adore ça »

« MISS GRANGER ET MONSIEUR MALFOY VOUS VIENDREZ ME VOIR A LA FIN DU COURS »

Les deux jeunes gens se turent instantanément.

La matinée passa rapidement et à midi Hermione et Draco attendirent que leurs camarades aient quitté la salle avant de s'approcher à petits pas du bureau professoral.

Celui-ci les fixa et prit la parole:

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous prierai de ne pas vous laisser distraire par un Gryffondors. Vous êtes un Serpentard, vous valez mieux que cela. »

Draco s'agita un peu et murmura:

« Oui Professeur »

« Fort bien. Allez-vous en Malfoy. Je vais discuter avec Miss Granger de sa tentative de discréditer un Serpentard… »

Malfoy quitta la salle sans demander son reste. Au moins Hermione savait qui il allait rejoindre…

« Miss Granger… »

« Oui Choupinet. PARDON! PARDON! Je veux dire Professeur bien entendu! »

Il avait rougit. Le professeur Rogue avait ROUGIT.

« Voilà un élément de ma vie privée que je tiens à garder secret… »

« Oui bien entendu… »

« Ca, et mon amour des chats… »

« Bien sur »

Il la regarda intensément. Hermione savait désormais qu'il cachait un autre secret.

Apparemment, il fantasmait sur elle.

Elle ne baissa pas le regard.

Il finit par se lever et il se mit à arpenter la salle en silence.

Elle finit par parler:

« Ca fait longtemps? »

« Quoi donc? »

« Pour Draco et Ginny? »

Il eut l'air soulagé et elle comprit qu'il avait craint qu'elle ne fasse allusion à ses fantasmes.

« Plusieurs mois. Ils sont très amoureux et très passionnés »

« Oh…J'ai du mal à y croire néanmoins »

« J'ai moi-même eu du mal à croire à ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon lit ce matin ! »

Elle rougit tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle;

Il s'immobilisa à trois pas et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

Elle ne baissa pas le regard. Lui non plus.

Ils restèrent à se fixer un long moment.

Et, n'y tenant plus, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre d'un même mouvement.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avidement.

Elle cherchait sa baguette au fond de sa poche quand elle le sentit quitter sa bouche et murmurer un sort entre ses dents.

Ils furent nus aussitôt et elle gémit en baissant le regard: elle avait vu la verge de son Professeur au repos et elle l'avait devinée sous le caleçon en érection mais à présent elle la voyait dans toute sa gloire: nue ET en érection.

Elle eut envie de s'enfuir devant la taille et la circonférence de la chose mais déjà il la soulevait par les fesses et l'allongeait nue sur son bureau…

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de te faire ça… »

Et il posa sa bouche sur sa féminité, tandis que la jeune fille pliait et remontait les jambes vers sa poitrine.

Il la lécha divinement et elle se sentit perdre la tête.

Mais au moment ou l'orgasme allait l'emporter il se redressa et elle pleurnicha:

« Je veux que tu jouisses avec ma queue dans ton ventre »

Elle paniqua alors un peu:

« C'est si gros! »

« Ca rentrera ne t'en fais pas…Tu es très mouillée et je sais m'y prendre! »

Elle sentit alors deux, puis trois doigts entrer en elle et l'écarter littéralement, tandis que la bouche de Severus se posait sur la sienne et lui donnait un baiser brulant.

Quand il estima qu'elle était prête à le recevoir il retira ses doigts et dirigea son sexe à l'orée du sien.

Il la pénétra d'une seule poussée ferme et puissante qui fit crier la jeune fille.

Mais il bougeait déjà , allant et venant en elle profondément, tout en la prenant par la nuque et la relevant pour qu'elle voit leurs corps joints:

« Regarde ma petite chatte…Regarde ce que je te fais! »

« Oui! Oh OUI! »

« Je t'avais dit que je te pénètrerais sans problème…Pour ton petit trou par contre ce sera pour plus tard! »

La pensée d'être un jour sodomisée-ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivée- par un tel sexe aurait du la terrifier mais la sensation de plénitude que lui apportait le sexe de son Professeur allant et venant dans le sien l'empêchait de ressentir autre chose que du plaisir.

Il la travailla de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde définitivement pied et se laisse aller, se consumant dans un orgasme d 'une intensité jamais atteinte.

Encore dans les limbes du plaisir elle sentit qu'il la retournait, sans qu'elle puisse le moins du monde s'y opposer…

Il la prit en levrette, ses mains sur ses hanches la forçant à se cambrer au maximum.

Il donna un rythme de plus en plus violent, la pénétrant totalement et elle le sentit finalement se tendre et gémir: aussitôt elle sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir.

Il se laissa tomber sur elle et son torse en sueur recouvrit son dos.

Immédiatement des lèvres vinrent se déposer sur sa nuque, puis sur ses épaules, qu'il parsema de baisers.

Il finit par sortir de son corps et il la retourna.

Son visage était changé, plus beau après la plaisir, mais il avait retrouvé un air sérieux.

Hermione balbutia:

« Je n'ai pas prit de potion contraceptive depuis des semaines! »

Il la serra contre lui et sembla hésiter:

« Pour moi ce ne serait pas un problème si tu tombais enceinte, mais je suppose que pour toi oui?… »

Elle hésita, perdue.

En moins de 24 heures elle s'était transformée en chat, avait été enfermée dans les appartement de son professeur, l'avait vu se laver, avait dormit avec lui, avait découvert qu'il la désirait depuis longtemps, qu'il n'était PAS un mangemeort, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux Ginny et Draco ensemble, elle avait baisé avec son professeur, avait connu le plus grand plaisir de sa vie et à présent elle risquait de se retrouver enceinte, et apparemment il ne demandait que cela…

Elle secoua la tête:

« Je ne sais pas…

« Tu as un peu de temps pour te décider. On en reparlera ce soir. Parce que tu es consignée ici même de 20 heures à 22 heures »

Elle lui sourit et il les rhabilla d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle allait sortir mais se tourna vers lui:

« On doit apprendre beaucoup de choses en étant un chat… »

« Enormément. Je te montrerai si tu veux.. »

Elle le fixa. Il avait un air sérieux et impassible mais une lueur s'était allumée dans son regard. Une lueur qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir s'éteindre.

Elle lui sourit alors:

« Volontiers »

**_ndla: Bon...Je crois qu'une suite s'impose?_ **


End file.
